


That's Kinda Sweet.

by mishamig0



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishamig0/pseuds/mishamig0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn't want to start kindergarten. People will laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Kinda Sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY I'M ILL AND I HAD NOTHING TO DO AND SOMEONE ON TWITTER WANTED THIS AND THEY KNOW WHO THEY ARE SO THIS IS FOR YOU DAMN YOU AND YOUR TWEETS  
> But hey, follow me on Twitter! @destiheck

Castiel Novak remembers his first day of kindergarten as clear as day. He remembers Michael dressing him in a blue sweater and dark jeans and he remembers Gabriel handing him a lollipop and wishing him good luck before he left for work. He remembers hiding behind Michael as he waited to be taken to class because he didn’t want anyone to notice the odd colour of his floss. He wasn’t ashamed of his hair. In all honesty he loved it. But Castiel knew what children were like and he knew people would make fun of him. Michael’s hair was a neat dark blue, the colour representing power and grace. He didn’t know what it taste like, but he had imagined it tasted of strength and loyalty. Gabriel’s was bright yellow. He knew that this represented happiness and freedom. Gabriel let him taste once. It tasted of sunshine. He thought that would be his favourite forever.  
Castiel’s was different. He didn’t know why. Every child was supposed to have a colour to represent their soul. But Castiel’s wasn’t on the colour chart. So walking to class scared him as he didn’t know the reactions he’d get. He was introduced to Mr Shurley, a nervous man with soft green hair. Green showed great insight, but this man did not look like an insightful man at all. Michael gave him one last hug and a warm smile. A smile that said “you’ll be okay, be yourself.” Castiel loved his brothers.

\--

“Um, attention everyone!” Mr Shurley called. The class went quite apart from a few shocked gasps as they took in the sight of Castiel. “We have a new student joining us today. Would you like to introduce yourself?” Mr Shurley gave Castiel a warm smile and took a step back.  
“Uh hi,” Castiel began. “I’m Castiel.” He smiled at his peers.  
“Castiel? That’s a weird name. And what’s wrong with your hair?” A sharp girl with pale pink floss stared him down.  
“I was named after an angel. My mom was religious like that. I got some of my hair colour from her, actually.” Castiel remembered his mothers unique hair colour and his fathers plain green.  
“Well, she must have been weird too.” The girl remarked. Castiel’s smile faltered. His parents had died a few months ago in a car accident. He was about to speak when a boys voice was heard from the back of the class.  
“Shut up, Bela. Don’t be mean.” Castiel caught the boys eye and he smiled sheepishly. The boy’s flosswas blue like Michael’s, but not as dark. He was clearly loyal, but not to the extent of Michael.  
“Okay, introductions over. Castiel, why don’t you go sit beside Dean?” Mr Shurley asked, leading him over to the blue haired boy.

\--

“Hi! I’m Dean. Your hair’s really interesting!” Dean stuck a hand out, grinning.  
“Hello, Dean. My name is Castiel. Thank you.” Castiel replied timidly, accepting Dean’s hand.  
“Well Cas, welcome to Lawrence! Where you from?” Dean asked, handing Castiel, or Cas, a lump of PlayDoh. Castiel began making a sculpture of himself.  
“I was born in New England.” Castiel murmurs. He starts sculpting his facial features, two dots and a straight line. He was clearly born to be an artist.  
Dean lets out a low whistle. “Wow, what brings you here?” Dean’s figurine is also of himself, but his face is a lot happier than Castiel’s.  
“My mom and dad died a few months ago so my brothers thought it was time for a fresh start.” Castiel says quietly. “I like it here, though. Apart from her.” He adds, pointing at Bela.  
“I’m sorry,” Dean replies sincerely. “That’s Bela Talbot, she’s not nice. I don’t talk to her. Everyone else is cool though. Andy is probably the nicest, him and Kevin are always together and they’re really smart. Anna is quiet, but sweet. Jo has been my friend forever.” He continues to name everyone else in their class and Castiel realises how much he likes Dean. He listens to everything Cas says and doesn’t laugh when he pronounces a word wrong. “So Cas, what’s with the hair? It’s kinda sweet.”  
“Oh, my father had green hair and my mother had an odd colour. It was a kind of limey purple thing. So when I was born, I had this.” Castiel replies, running his hand through his floss.  
“Well, I think it’s really cool.” Dean smiles as he works.  
They work in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Castiel breaks it. “Finished,” he says, adding the finishing touches to his floss.  
“No, you’re not,” Dean grins. He puts his figurine beside Castiel’s. “There, no wait!” He takes the wooden stick from Cas’ hand and goes towards Castiel’s figurine.  
“Dean, no!” Castiel exclaims, he worked hard on that and doesn’t want Dean ruining it no matter how much he likes him.  
“Done!” Dean sits back and Castiel looks closer. Dean has changed Castiel’s facial expression. Instead of looking sad, he has a smile on his face. Dean has also moved his figurine closer to Cas’ and locked their mouldy hands together. “Perfect.”  
“I agree.” Castiel smiles at Dean. “I want to paint.”  
Dean grins and stands up, holding his hand out to Cas. “C’mon, I know where to go.”  
Castiel accepts graciously and he and Dean make their way to the painting corner. Castiel thinks he’s going to like it here.

\--

Mr Shurley watches the duo as they work. He can tell these two are going to be inseparable, if their locked hands are anything to go by. He’s glad, Dean needs a friend. And Castiel will be good for him.


End file.
